


Don’t You Want To Play With Me?

by Ghiacciolite



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Brahms Is A Brat, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite
Summary: Brahms wants to play hide and seek. You quickly grow very tired of the game.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader
Kudos: 102





	Don’t You Want To Play With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off these 3 sentence prompts: “You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”, “If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”, and “Don’t you want to play with me?“

“Don’t you want to play with me?” The voice from the wall was so soft and childlike that if you didn’t know better now, you would’ve still mistook it for that of a child.

There wasn’t much left on the schedule that day, Brahms had been surprisingly helpful, washing dishes and folding laundry. Surely you could spare some time to play with him. Besides, the chances of him throwing a tantrum if you didn’t play with him were high.

“Okay, Brahms. What do you want to play?”

“Hide and seek.” Of course, you expected that answer. It was his go-to game, and he almost always found you within minutes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to play anything else? I’m just not good at hiding.”

“I’ll hide this time, you find me. It’ll be fun.”

Well, this was new. Brahms had always made you hide, he wasn’t a big fan of deviating from what he liked. “Alright then, I’ll count to one hundred now, and then find you.”

Loud footsteps were heard racing off behind the wall and you smiled, before putting your head down and beginning to count, making sure to raise your voice so he could hopefully hear it wherever he was in the house.

“Ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not, here I come!” You raced off, knowing you’d have to search every possible hiding spot. Brahms knew this house better than anyone, and you had seen first-hand how flexible he could be.

You searched damn near every room in the house, some of them twice, but still no sign of Brahms. Only the occasional giggle or taunt.

“You’re nowhere near close, you’ll never find me!”

Your eyes couldn’t physically roll any harder than they were. “You’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”

He blew a raspberry, and it was on. Moving aside one of the secret hidden panels in the wall, you climbed deeper into the house, behind the very walls of it. If Brahms was going to hide there, then damn it, you were going to seek.

Searching in the walls, pushing your way through the cobweb covered interior, hoping that feeling running down your spine was just sweat and not a spider, you were getting increasingly tired of hide and seek. On a whim, you looked through one of the peepholes he had littered throughout the space.

There he was, that doll-masked bastard, digging his way through the fridge, throwing things you had bought but he didn’t care for into the trash.

Taking a page from his book, you burst through the hidden door in the wall. You rushed over, tackling him to the ground. “You absolute brat! This was all a ploy so you could throw out my snacks, wasn’t it?”

Brahms struggled beneath you. Normally he would be more than capable of pushing you off, but you were running on pure adrenaline. “I’m NOT a brat! Unhand me, it’s your own fault for bringing such nasty things into my house!”

The struggle continued. You kept him pinned to the ground, straddled over his hips and gripping his wrists beside his head. Brahms kept wriggling and trying to throw you off him. He bucked his hips up, hoping to knock you off balance. Instead, you felt something hard smack against you.

“You are such a brat, Brahms. I can’t believe you got hard from this! Well, fine then. If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”

Leaning back, unfastening his suspenders and unbuttoning his pants, your hand wiggled past his underwear and wrapped around his hardened cock.

He whimpered, but his efforts to escape died down. Any protests he had were silenced the second you grabbed him.

Your thumb circled the tip, pushing back his foreskin and drawing forth a moan from the hairy shut-in beneath you. You gave your wrist an experimental jerk, and Brahms’ hips began to move again, doing anything he could to get you to hurry up and stop teasing him. Instead, you slowed down, just barely touching him.

Brahms said something softly, just barely not understandable. “Speak up, Brahms, and use your normal voice.” You had made progress in getting him to stop using the childish voice when he wanted something, but it was hard to completely break a habit that had persisted so long.

He cleared his throat and began to speak in his adult voice. “Use your mouth.”

While proud he was following orders, something he wasn’t too fond of doing, you still shook your head. “No, Brahms, you were being a brat. Besides, I can feel how sweaty you are, my mouth is not going anywhere near there until you shower.”

Brahms crossed his arms and you were certain if he wasn’t wearing his mask you’d see him pouting. The idea of it brought enough of a smile to your face that you began to quicken your movements, stroking him and smearing his leaking pre-cum along his cock.

The twitching you felt in your hand, the fast and erratic breaths Brahms took, and the way his hands scrambled against the floor for purchase all told you that Brahms was about to cum. You leaned forward, placing a kiss on the lips of his mask, and let go of him, pulling your hand out of his pants and wiping it on his cardigan.

“M-more! Give me more!” He demanded, and slammed his hands against the floor. You stood up off him and took off down the hall faster than he could react.

“If you want more, you’ll just have to catch me!” And so the chase began again.


End file.
